


Change of Heart

by Emptynarration



Series: Change of Heart [1]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Host is sick and tired of pretending.Pretending to beweakpretending to beDark's pawn.So he showed Dark his place.There's a new head of the table.





	Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was written JUNE 14, 2017

Another meeting. It was nothing unusual for them, though what was weird was, that neither Dark nor the Host were present when they trickled in. They couldn’t start without them though, so they waited.  
Their wait wasn’t long, when the Host and Dark entered. The Host stood tall and proud, confident steps, walking in front of Dark. He seemed more timid, not as confident, trailing behind the Host. What everyone really shocked though, was that Dark took the seat next to Dr Iplier, and the Host at the head of the table.

“And what is the meaning, of this?”, Wilford asked, motioning to the Host and Dark. Why had they switched positions? Wilford knew the Host was stronger than he made everyone believe, but was he stronger than Dark?  
“The Host would like to apologize. He has been lying to all of you.”, the Host spoke, arms folded on the table like always. A murmur erupted, everyone questioning what the Host meant.  
“The Host is not weak. He does not only narrate future happenings and has visions of different realities.”, the Host continued, voice loud and strong. The others fell silent, listening to him, facing him.

“The Host may be the most powerful of us all. Our  _dearest_  Dark thought he could break the Host. Could use him as a toy and not see him as person.”, the Host motioned to Dark, who sat silently, hands folded on his lap and gaze on the table. He looked rather obedient, waiting like a servant almost.  
“Wilford, you remember when the Host came here first, correct?”, the Host addressed Wilford, making everyone look from Dark to Wilford. He was sitting leaned back, one leg crossed over the other.  
“Indeed.”, he replied and nodded. “You and Dark had been in a  _relationship_.”. He was clearly displeased with that, though his eyebrows were furrowed because of a different reason.  
Everyone started talking again, about the statement. Something most barely remembered, or not at all.

“Yes. And as none of you can remember, it had been dreadful.”, the Host sighed, shaking his head softly. “The Host had thought he loved Dark. But he had gotten used, abused and tortured. In any way Dark could imagine, that  _you_  can imagine.”. He let his words sink in, letting the others imagine what could’ve happened to him. Wilford looked clearly upset, sad, and even guilty about it. He had suspected after all, and should’ve tried to separate them sooner.  
“The Host had been broken. He let Dark use him in any way, only wanting to please Dark and to protect his friends. You.”, the Host motioned to the whole table. He did indeed care about them all, some more than others.

“Now, the Host has shown Dark his place. Has let him experience the  _pain_  and  _suffering_  the Host had gone through. Without even having to touch him.”, the Host’s words were laced with anger, and Dark seemed to shrink in on himself, which didn’t go unnoticed by the others.  
“The Host does not wish harm upon any of you.”, the Host’s voice was soft again, though he didn’t even smile a little. He was neutral. “The Host wishes to protect you all, and to further our goal. There is nothing else he desires.”.

The others seemed calmed by those words, though some still worried. Especially the Doctor and Wilford, the two being the closest to the Host. His change in demeanor was… a little unsettling, to say the least.  
“Dark and the Host will resume attending meetings as always. Dark will resume his tasks as well, though he will not raise a finger against any of us. And the Host will be the second head at the table, instead of Dark. Letting Wilford lead, with the Host as right hand.”.  
The others didn’t seem too bothered by it. The Host had always been timid, but nice. Much nicer than Dark. So why shouldn’t he be the new second in command?

Wilford wasn’t exactly fond of it, but he could feel the Host’s invisible gaze on him, glaring into his brown eyes. It made him  _uncomfortable_. A shiver ran down his spine, and Wilford swallowed audibly.  
“Then, let us start this meeting!”, he spoke, and everyone agreed.


End file.
